


Guardian Angel

by ninamazing



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Nice dress," says a voice out of nowhere, deep like treacle and smooth, smug, knowing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and originally [posted](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/15683.html?thread=1614147#t1614147) at [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) ; prompt _red dress_.

Annie will never tell Sam, never tell anyone, that ever since they caught Vic Tyler she's known what it's like to have visions too.

"Nice dress," says a voice out of nowhere, deep like treacle and smooth, smug, knowing. Annie feels a tug in her chest and doesn't want to, but can't help it, and thinks of the glint in Sam's eyes every time he's relating some new impossibility.

And there's someone at her back; Annie feels breasts, hips, long slim legs pressing into her body like they've always belonged there. The phantom woman spins and there she is: She's wearing a red dress too. The fabric stripes across her body — _a map_ , Annie thinks, and then wonders why she's thinking it — and her hair is blonde and spiked out, like a rocker's. When she smiles Annie sees strawberries and cream — or maybe blood.

"You're wondering why nobody else is looking at me," says the mystery woman.

"Am I?" Annie returns.

The woman draws one slim finger across her cheek, presses a whisper-thin kiss to her lips so quick and quiet Annie barely has time to catch her breath.

"You are," she replies. "Don't worry, WPC Cartwright. I'm your guardian angel."


End file.
